Katniss and the Invisible Boy
by trippy37
Summary: Katniss is the "scarred one" and "the girl on fire." She must become the brave girl she really is inside by finding the invisible boy.


** Adapted from:** The Legend of Oochigeas and the Invisible Boy

_Deep in the valley by the Merrimac River, lived a tribe of peoples who were known to be proud and courageous and they lived relatively peacefully there for generations. In this village, were three sisters whose parents lived in the spirit world. Because they were alone, the tribe, which was a thriving community, offered to feed the girls. The sisters, Euphemia, Primrose and Katniss, like their tribesmen, were proud, and arranged a trade of pottery for the meat they were provided. Over several years, as the sisters grew, they became the best pottery makers in the village._

In her family's coarse wigwam, the humid heat of the waning summer day still made the air feel like fire on her skin. Katniss sat cross-legged while she cleaned her sisters' pottery tools, chiseling at the dried clay with her father's knife. Euphemia, her eldest sister, would be looking for these tools soon, and Katniss knew that a well-place slap on her ear would be the result if she cleaned indolently. Primrose, her next eldest sister, wouldn't take kindly to family discord, and she would use her sharp tongue to admonish her.

Euphemia was touted and sought after in their tribe for her weaving and artistic skill, though unmarried still because of her rumored rough hand. Primrose was considered fine with her wit and rare yellow hair, though all young children in their tribe were frightened of her when she scolded them. Both were close in age and personalities and often used their smaller sister cruelly, when they remembered her at all. Katniss was considered plain, with her slight body and pointed nose. Her quiet disposition allowed her brazen sisters to use her for their advantage. Katniss didn't dare complain, and worked with the silent intensity that she had for all things.

Katniss lived a simple life, despite her unfortunate upbringing. Her father had died during a hunt; a rock formation above where he stood, arrow poised to bring down a boar in his sights, had broken away and buried him forever. Tales were still told in the tribal council of his bravery. Katniss held the memory of her father deep within her heart, where no one else's cruelty could touch it.

Her mother, the tribe healer, failed to heal her own heart. Alone in their wigwam during the mourning period, the Great Chief Haymitch found her too late. Katniss remembered the whispered tale amongst the women of the wife who turned her husband's knife to herself to join him in the spirit world.

Katniss kept her father's knife that slayed boars and slit wrists. And the Great Chief allowed it, for he pitied the small child. Hidden under her bedclothes, Katniss also kept her father's bow and arrows.

Everyone in the tribe had a duty, a role in their small community. Euphemia, Primrose and even Katniss made pottery in exchange for the meat brought to them from the tribe's hunters, in particular from Gale. Gale was the man of his wigwam and sat on the council in his father's stead once he'd died on the same hunt that claimed Katniss's father. When Katniss could slip away from her sisters, it was Gale who taught her to use her father's bow. Katniss was small for her age, but she held the bow like she was born to do so.

But pottery must be made. Euphemia wove the wicker molds that Primrose formed the clay into. The sisters repeated tales they'd heard from the women of the tribe as they worked. Finally, it was Katniss who had to stoke the fire for the pottery to bake. And so they went, every day, giving their wares to the elderly woman who was in charge of trade in their tribe.

When Katniss was twelve and working silently at her task of baking the clay, the wind turned and a strong breeze flew through the fire. The flames grew and expanded and a spark licked her face. She instinctively screamed and whipped her head away from the flames, but the wind blew even higher and her long braid caught fire, singing her scalp until her hair broke away.

While she healed, in agony, Katniss's task was now cleaning after her sisters. Euphemia and Primrose, angered by losing Katniss's work at the fire, teased and taunted their sister, calling her "the girl who was on fire," or "the scarred one." Katniss couldn't go outside until the sun had begun to set. A tear that fell on her cheek burned her skin so badly, that she forced herself to cry no longer.

Gale saw this poor child, and the treatment she received from her sisters and felt anger in his heart. He found the Great Chief and asked him, "Though she is plain, her heart is kind and she is hurt. Can you do nothing for her?"

"We will see," the Great Chief said wisely, and with his well-known smirk, he added, "Katniss must help herself first. Kindness is very well, but courage will serve her longer." And with that, Haymitch left to walk to the far reaches of their land to the river that shone in the sun and the wigwam that lay beside it.

The Great Chief met with the brother of a boy, who had the magical power: Peeta was able to be invisible. Peeta and his brother lived alone, brought to the village by the river from their land up north. A warring tribe had attacked, and Rye and his young brother had escaped the slaughter. Peeta's gift and his innate kindness, Rye believed, was from the spirit world where their parents and older brother most likely resided.

An amulet of grain had been bestowed upon him as a child, because he had saved several children from starving, including his brother. Peeta's brother was intensely proud and protective of his little brother's ability, so it was only known by Rye and the Great Chief. Peeta showed himself to them only. The myth of the invisible boy was told to children at night, and by the women and men around the evening fire.

And so a legend was born.

Peeta could become the rustle of leaves, to scare off predators who might threaten their tribe. Or he was a breath of air in the wind to cool his brother on the hottest of days. Peeta needed neither bow nor arrow to hunt and provide. He only had to walk up to the game unseen and slay it with his bare hands. Peeta could gather grains without waking the crows and make delicious flat breads with it. But Peeta led a lonely life, with his brother Rye his only company.

Rye loved his brother, and desired happiness for him. After speaking to the Great Chief, Rye went to the community village and announced, "My brother is tired of being alone." Rye looked around the people who were coming out of their wigwams to listen, "Peeta will marry the first girl who can see him."

All unmarried girls were curious. No one knew what Peeta may look like. Was he handsome? He had magic, however, and that made him desirable. One by one, the girls tried to see Peeta, and one by one they returned to the village without a groom. Euphemia decided she didn't care if he was handsome or not. Being able to provide meat and grain was more important in their tribe. And how can she, as the eldest sister, not want to be marrying a legend?

Primrose, jealous of her sister's intention to find the boy, decided to go with her. "Why should only you get the chance to find such a husband?"

Euphemia sniffed importantly, "I am the eldest. I should see him first."

"You are too old, then," Primrose snapped. "I'm sure he'd much rather marry someone younger."

They bickered until they decided the only way to solve their strife was to go together to see the invisible boy. Both sisters had Katniss work on their dresses all week, sewing intricate patterns until her fingers were stiff and worn. When the "big, big" day came, Euphemia and Primrose braided their hair and donned the dresses with the prettiest, if not practical, moccasins. They, discounting Katniss's contribution to their finery, began the long walk to the home of the brother and the invisible boy.

Once they found the lake, with sore feet and sweat on their brows, the brother introduced himself and led the girls into his and Peeta's wigwam to rest. "My brother will be returning soon, at sunset" Rye told them. When it was time, he led them to the edge of the lake and pointed to the canoe that was swiftly approaching the shore.

"Can you see my brother rowing toward us?" Rye asked the sisters.

The canoe, gliding along the silvery water, appeared to be empty, for whatever Peeta wore or touched also became invisible when he wore his amulet.

Euphemia was quick to shout, "I do! I see him!"

Primrose scowled, angry that her sister pretended to see the boy before she did. "I see him, too!"

Folding his arms across his chest, Rye said, "There can only be one wife for my brother." He turned and spoke to the elder sister, "What do you see? What is my brother wearing?"

She paused, and then Euphemia lied, "I see a man, with dark hair, and he wears a fine coat made from the skin of a strong buck."

Peeta's brother did not answer her, but instead turned to Primrose, "And what did you see, girl with the yellow hair?"

Primrose panicked, but had to lie as well, "I see a youth who resembles you and wears an old cloak of woven cloth."

Rye led the girls back to his wigwam once the canoe had reached the shore, "My brother is home, and if you can see him, you will help him carry his haul." His gaze met Euphemia's. "Take Peeta's bag of grain, for he has carried it a long way."

Nervously, but with the determination she was known for, Euphemia put out her hands to take the grain she could not see. Because of such, the heavy bag fell on her delicate moccasins, and she cried out in pain. Tears stained her cheeks, and she ran out of their wigwam in humiliation.

Rye nodded sadly, and spoke now to Primrose, "My brother's moccasins are wet from the river. Take them from him to dry by our fire."

Primrose flashed a quick look of fear, considered her sister's failure, and then did as she was bid. The younger sister knelt to remove Peeta's unseen wet moccasins, but instead she the dampness of the river as the moccasins met her face. Equally humiliated by the brothers, Primrose left with her chin trembling with shame, and a scowl on her lips. Neither sister would be finding a husband today.

Peeta took off his amulet and sat with his brother to warm himself by their fire. "It is too bad that they could not see me, as they were very pretty and well known for their skills making pots." He sighed, "I do not think I will find a wife, brother."

Rye touched his dear brother's shoulder, "Patience, Peeta. Your wife is coming, of that I am sure. She will have to be brave and courageous, as well as pretty."

The sisters, returning from their long journey with equally long faces, spewed their lost hopes and anguish upon the young girl. Katniss, to escape their vicious words, went to her beloved woods for peace. There, hidden as Gale had instructed her to, were the bow and arrows of her father and with them in her hands, Katniss felt fully alive.

And brave.

All of the young, single women had already gone, and failed to see the invisible boy, except Katniss. But she had no fine clothes, or hair to braid. Yet, even without these things, Katniss began to feel hope. She was certain that her sisters would laugh at her. Why would she succeed, a plain and scarred girl, where her fine sisters did not?

It would take courage! Katniss made up her mind and hunted that morning to find a skin to make into a robe. A doe appeared and Katniss was thrilled to have taken it down with only one arrow. Katniss was her father's daughter. It was a small doe, but Katniss was not very large. She skinned her kill and kept the hide, but brought the meat proudly to Gale, in return for his many kindnesses to her.

Soon, her robe of deer skin was ready to stitch. Katniss had very little thread left over from her sister's dresses, so her stiches were of many different colors, with many knots and snags from the short pieces her sisters had discarded. Katniss dressed and wore only her roughhewn moccasins, for they were the only ones she owned.

When she stepped out of her wigwam, the sun was already setting. Her sisters looked up from their pottery, and immediately laughed at the sight. Primrose was still laughing while holding her sides when Euphemia meanly said, "What are you wearing that hideous skin for?"

Katniss raised her chin, "I am going to find the invisible boy." She turned on her heel and began her trek through the village, on her way to the lake.

Primrose called out to her, "Come back, you silly, ugly creature. Do not disgrace our family being seen like this."

"Oh, let her go and let her be humiliated and wounded. It will teach her a lesson to stay in our wigwam. No one wants to see her face!" Her sister replied.

Katniss, having decided firmly to be brave, ignored her sisters. She looked straight ahead while the villagers cried "for shame!" and "stay home, scarred one!" One older woman cursed her as she passed.

Children sniggered at Katniss too. "Look at that ugly robe!" cried one, while others threw pebbles at her. Even their parents cackled. "Going to find the invisible boy?" One woman called out, wiping tears of mocking laughter from her eyes, "Oh, my. What a horrible creature he's going to see!"

With her head held high and her shoulders set, Katniss carried on. She may be plain and scarred, but she was now brave and courageous. She passed the Great Chief on her way out of the village, and he nodded sagely; the smile that he gave her was encouraging, not cruel.

Just as the sun was on the horizon, Katniss reached the lake. The brother met her there. "I have come to see your brother, if I can," she said. She expected him to laugh at her, too.

But he didn't. "Come rest a while, for he shall be here soon," Rye only said, leading her to their wigwam.

Katniss felt tears fill her eyes at the kindness that this brother offered, but she managed not to weep as she warmed herself by the small fire. After a short sojourn, Katniss left the welcoming, comfortable wigwam and followed Rye to the river.

He pointed to the approaching canoe and asked the same question of her that he did of all the other maidens, "Can you see my brother?"

Turning her eyes to the canoe in the lake that shimmered deep blues and oranges with the sunset, Katniss strained to see who moved it forward. Sadly she told him, "No. I do not." However, she had heard, with her hunter's ears, the splashing of the water from his oars.

Rye felt pity for the small, honest girl, "Look again."

A last ray of the sunset lit across the bow of the canoe as it drew near the shore, and Katniss cried out, "I see him. I do!"

The brother wanted to believe Katniss, but he must ask the same as he did for all the other maidens: "What does my brother look like and what is he wearing?"

"Oh! His hair is the color of the sun that I can no longer see and his eyes as bright as the sky on a cloudless day, which I remember." Katniss gasped, and held a hand to her scarred throat, "He wears a beautiful doe skin robe of many colored stitching." She looked down, and ran her fingers along her own robe, "much like mine, but with a far more intricate design."

Smiling widely, Rye took Katniss's hand and led her to the wigwam, "Come, and prepare for your husband, for you have indeed seen my brother." Rye handed her a comb, "Here, come tidy your hair."

Katniss held the comb in her hand miserably, "I have so little hair to comb." But she took the comb to her scarred scalp, and as the comb was Peeta's, it held his magic. As the comb worked through Katniss's meager strands, her hair grew and grew, as thick and lustrous as it was before she was burned. She gasped in amazement as she her scars from her neck and face disappeared.

It was then that Peeta excitedly entered his wigwam, for he knew his wife had finally arrived. "Brother," he stared at his bride, "You were right." Peeta turned to Katniss, "You are beautiful, and I can see you are brave as well." He took her hand, and smiled kindly, "Dearest, please tell me your name."

Katniss smiled in return, perhaps for the first time in her life. She clasped her betrothed's hand tighter, "Katniss," she told him proudly, as her father had named her.

Peeta's smile grew even wider, and he lifted his robe to show her the trim. "Katniss flowers. The Great Chief gave me this robe for my twelfth birthday."

All three rejoiced in their Great Chief's wisdom. "Let's go find him now so we can be joined, today!" Peeta enthusiastically said.

They did not have to search long, for the Great Chief, with his insight, knew that Katniss would find the invisible boy. On the shore of the lake, with twilight falling, the Great Chief joined Peeta's and Katniss's hands and wound the marriage cloth around them. Rye gave his brother and new sister his blessing.

Peeta led Katniss to the wigwam where a husband and wife reside. He held his wife tenderly, and after, whispered in her hair, "At last, I have found you, my lovely, brave bride."

_Husband and wife lived long in the wigwam by the lake. Peeta only showed himself to her, his beloved, and provided for Katniss, and the children who would come, as did his brave wife, who was proficient with her bow and arrow, far better than any hunter in the village. When Rye went to the spirit world, Katniss and Peeta mourned. When the first, then the second child came, they knew joy._

And so it happened.


End file.
